The Son Of The General
by Bao Li Na
Summary: Ever wondered how was Shang before we met him in the movie? I have. This story is completely about LI SHANG. Who wouldn't want to get inside his head to know what he's thinking? Please R
1. Default Chapter

The fresh breeze of air in the middle of the summer was pleasant. Sixteen year old Li Shang enjoyed the weather in the gardens of this house. He liked to be alone, where he could think and he could escape from his problems.  
  
His mother, Jing, had passed away three years ago now. She caught an incurable disease. She had been a good mother to Shang, always worrying about him the way a mother should; she even spoiled him every once in a while.  
  
A year ago, his father got married again, to a girl who was young enough to be his older sister, the woman was only four years older than he was. That was what displeased him, besides the fact he seemed be quite oblivious his mother ever existed. The last time he had mentioned her was only a month after she died, three years ago.  
  
The General seemed quite happy with his new wife, given the fact that he didn't argue as much as he used to do with Jing. Everything was a reason for a quarrel and they were always angry at each other. It had been an arranged marriage after all. Shang had suffered a lot when he was younger; he had to put up with his parents arguing all the time when his father was at home. But when they assisted to banquets they pretended they were a happy family. Since he was a boy he always stayed in the garden, where he couldn't hear their screams and if they reached him he would shut his eyes and cover his ears until he there was silence again. The fights were gone once his mother died. Now, with his father's new wife, Shang felt as if he were invisible. His father spent too much time with his stepmother, Chan Juan. Naturally, Shang hated the woman with whom his father replaced his mother.  
  
Shang heard a soft voice calling his name. He turned around and saw a plump woman approaching. Another thing that bothered him was that Chan Juan was pregnant. It was illogic to him, he was already sixteen and he was about to have a sibling.  
  
"Your father is waiting for you to join us," the young woman said. "I'll be there in a moment," Shang replied with the usual cold voice he had always addressed her. She nodded and walked away into the house. She had always tried to approach him and be friends, but he would always push her away. She had been very nice indeed, yet he refused to be more open with her. Shang thought that if he felt the tiniest amount of affection towards this woman, it would insult his mother's memory. The young man got to his feet and slowly made his way towards the kitchen. Something inside told him that his father wouldn't be pleased. When he entered into the dining room, the General was stammering his fingers, frowning with impatience. "Why didn't you come here as soon as Chuan told you?" the General demanded, "We are a family and families eat together."  
  
Shang clenched his fists in anger under the table. When his mother was alive his father wouldn't join them in every meal; he was always too busy training or he would be eating in the other high rank officials' houses.  
  
This were rather different now, the General spent way too much time at home and dismissed his duties often. All of this time, despite of everything, Shang had kept his mouth shut and didn't dare to complain. But his silence was making him angrier more and more each day until he exploded "We were a family when my mother was alive also, and you were never here."  
  
The General shot a warning look at his son. So, Shang swallowed his anger and continued eating. He finished his dinner as fast as he could and excused himself saying he was tired.  
  
Shang headed to his bedroom. He lied on his bed and closed his eyes. The image of his mother's sweet face came to his mind, and then the memory of her death appeared clearly, as if it happened only the day before..  
  
She was lying on her bed, pale and weak from head to toes.  
  
Shang was kneeling next to her holding her hand.  
  
"Son," she spoke weakly, "I don't have much time in this world."  
  
Tears flowed from Shang's eyes uncontrollably like a river as he said, "No mother, you will feel better soon." His words were of no comfort to him, for he could see her mother defeated and hopeless.  
  
Jiang grinned and reached for her son's cheek to caress it.  
  
"You have always been a good son to me," She made a pause to take a deep breath, "and your father also."  
  
Shang choked his tears and managed to say, "Mother?"  
  
"I love you more than anyone and anything here on Earth, but I must leave this world," tears rolled down her face as she saw her son shaking his head and clutching her hands, the picture was heartbreaking. Thirteen years had gone by so fast, his baby was turning into a man; and she was certain he would become a fair, honorable and great General someday, even better than his own father. She stroked his tidy black hair and said, "Son, I want you to be happy, and when you get older I beg you to be the one to choose your wife. Promise me that you will love her and respect her. You were always very fair, so please don't let her live the nightmare your father and I lived." She gasped for breath again to continue, "But it's not like our father is a bad man. The thing is we were never born for each other and our parents forced us to get married. Remember love is never to be forced." Jiang closed her eyes and her hand stopped stroking Shang's head. The hand Shang was holding was as cold as ice.  
  
"Mother," Shang cried shaking her, "Mother!"  
  
He let go her hand, she was not breathing. He realized she was now dead. Gone to the heavens she was never coming back to him. Her body was still on her bed, but where was her soul? The soul that gave life to her body. Shang sat down, his back leaning on the bed. Seconds later, he sank his head to his knees and cried for there was nothing he could do to bring her back to life. The truth was too harsh for him to accept.  
  
Shang opened his eyes and noticed a crystal tear rolled across his cheek. He wiped it right away, because he was taught men do not cry at all. 


	2. Na Lei

I want to thank the people who read this story starting by my school friends Karla and Ingrid and of course my friends here at fanfiction.net who understand my obsession;: Yun Cyn, Lynn, Amb3r, ToughSpirit, Jeanine and the other people who will read this story later on.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Na Lei  
  
'First impressions can be fake, Don't let them control you For you can make a mistake.'  
  
The sun rose earlier than Shang that morning. Usually he would start his day before dawn practicing martial arts and making some exercise. His father assured that the earlier he woke up the more active he would be during the day.  
  
There was a knock on his door. Shang groaned, stretched himself and reached for the door.  
  
A lady in her thirties bowed to him. She worked in the Li house as the servant since Shang was just a baby. "Good morning young master Li."  
  
"Good morning, Jen Chun."  
  
"Your breakfast is served, sir."  
  
"Thank you," replied Shang closing the door behind him.  
  
He noticed his father wasn't home and neither was Chuan Juan; he guessed they had gone out together to take a walk. Shang shook his head disapprovingly as the image of them together got inside his head. A young thing like that with his father who was in his forties, surely they would be smooching around and he found it disgusting.  
  
By noon, Shang's father was still absent. They had martial arts practice together by that time, but given the fact his father wasn't there, Shang decided to take a walk himself outside his house.  
  
While he walked, Shang heard a man yelling, "How dare do you raise your voice at me, useless brat?!"  
  
Then, a female shaky voice replied, "I'm sorry please." Right after that, was the sound of a slap on a face, hard strokes and a door slammed.  
  
"Poor woman," he thought and continued walking with no direction in mind.  
  
On his way back home, Shang spotted a woman her face sunk in her knees weeping. He tried not looking at her so she wouldn't be intimidated by his stare, but the way she cried. She looked very young, about fourteen years old.  
  
Sensing there was someone watching her, the girl looked up. Her features were gracefully feminine: a small button nose, big red perfectly traced lips and thin eyebrows.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Shang with hesitation. He didn't want to annoy her.  
  
"Do I seem ok?" replied the girl rubbing her cheek.  
  
Shang sighed and offered, "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"No," she cried sinking her face back to her knees, "unless you can kill my drunk father."  
  
So, she was the girl who he heard pleading a few minutes before.and he thought he had problems; at least his father was sober and never mistreated him.  
  
Shang said, "I guess not."  
  
The girl looked at him meeting his eyes, "I didn't do anything to him."  
  
Amused, Shang raised his brow and heard himself say, "Parents can be really silly sometimes."  
  
She wiped away the tears rolling down her face and all of a sudden she let out a sarcastic laugh, "I bet your father isn't like mine." She wasn't crying anymore.  
  
Shang shrugged and replied, "My father can be pretty strict and doesn't accept he makes mistakes."  
  
There was a long break of silence when the girl asked, "What's your name?" Shang turned to the girl and noticed she was gazing at him in a weird way. Her eyes were blinking while she smiled. 'How could she turn happy all of a sudden?' he wondered.  
  
"Li Shang," he said finally.  
  
The girl's smile grew wider, "Are you the son of General Li?"  
  
Shang nodded. He hated when people did that, so he was worth something just because his father was the General?  
  
"I'm Na Lei," she said shyly, "My father knows your father."  
  
'Well, her name does make sense,' Shang thought, 'Graceful flower bud.'  
  
"My father is Qiao Den," Na Lei went on, "he is one of your father's lieutenants."  
  
Shang smiled at her. She was so beautiful; beautiful enough to make him nervous. He didn't know what to say, and he felt strange, a feeling in his stomach he had never felt before.  
  
"How old are you?" asked Na Lei.  
  
Shang finally noticed she was flirting. No one had ever been flirtatious with him before, but it felt good.  
  
"Sixteen," he said, "And you?"  
  
"Thirteen."  
  
Suddenly, they heard someone yelling, "Na Lei, you better come back or I'll."  
  
Getting up and dusting her dress, Na Lei said, "I must go home. It's been a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"You too," Shang said with a smirk, "I hope to see you soon."  
  
"That would be great," Na Lei added and bowed.  
  
Shang headed back home. The fact he had spoken to this girl was too amazing for him to believe. Woman always made him nervous, not that Na Lei hadn't. Maybe she was the girl his mother had talked him about, the girl that would make him happy. Shang shook his head; he was making conclusions too soon. He barely knew her name, her age and who was her father, still he couldn't deny she was so beautiful.  
  
In the afternoon, the General and Shang were engaged in a spar for hours. Li Shang managed to knock his father to the ground.  
  
The General grinned; his son was really good at it; someday he would probably defeat him and be even better than he was. "You have improved, son," he said patting Shang's back during their way into the kitchen.  
  
"I've learned from the best teacher," Shang replied.  
  
"I'm proud of you son."  
  
That moment Shang realized his father wasn't bad. He was a good father to him. Indeed he wasn't happy with the fact he had remarried but they couldn't agree in everything. 


	3. Humilation

First of all I'd like to thank YunCyn, Piggy Kento, Amb3r and of course Lynn. Thanks for the encouragement. Then I'd like to send an apology for the delay. Well, I hope you guys enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Na Lei's beautiful features invaded Shang's thoughts for a week now. He had tried to meet her again on the spot where they first met, but Na Lei wouldn't be there. Shang wondered if her father had taken the decision of locking her away from the world inside her room forever, He knew that thinking wrong about others wasn't correct, though what Na Lei had mentioned caused him to think the worst things of Lieutenant Qiao Den.  
  
Shang closed the door of his bedroom and searched for a blank scroll, black ink and a brush. Afterwards he traced a round face and little ears with golden earrings from them. He went on drawing Na Lei's portrait. Drawing was one of his many talents, but General Li had told him not to spend much time drawing for it might distract him from his true vocation in life: to become a General like him someday. He was done within an hour, and the picture was the portrait of Na Lei perfectly drawn Shang smirked and put it away under his bed so no one would see it.  
  
Late in the afternoon, Shang and his father were engaged in a sword fight. The wooden swords they used for practice clattered on an on.  
  
"Father," Shang asked blocking the General's sword with his, "Do you know Lieutenant Qiao Den?"  
  
"Yes," The General answered trying to disarm Shang, "he lives a few houses from here. Where have you heard of him?" He managed to make Shang drop his sword; he smiled satisfied and waited for an answer.  
  
Shang thought of a lie that would cower his fondness for Na Lei, "I heard his name the other day at the Imperial Palace, and I wondered if he was your lieutenant." "Indeed he is," The General said matter-of -factly, "he's quite stubborn and he doesn't like to take orders."  
  
No wonder Lieutenant Qiao Den mistreated his daughter, Shang thought. But it wasn't her fault and it was so unfair to him. He wanted to do something so she would suffer no more, he wanted to rescue her from the cruel man who raised her, from the yelling, from the tears she cried.  
  
"He has a daughter," The General said, "Quite beautiful girl to tell the truth."  
  
Shang tried to look as composed as possible, as if he knew nothing of Na Lei. He didn't know how his father would react if he found out he thought often about this girl. "I have never seen he," Shang lied, the skin on his face suddenly heating.  
  
The General smirked, "Perhaps you should meet."  
  
Shang shrugged.  
  
The elder man rubbed his chin and announced, "There will be a banquet tomorrow at the emperor's palace. Maybe she's there." He looked inside Shang's eyes that seemed to sparkle with joy. It was strange, since Shang despised to assist to banquets and festivities. Speechless, Shang shrugged once again. Deep inside he was glad he was going to see Na Lei. It was the perfect chance to get to know her better. "Ok," was all he could think for an answer.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Musicians played their flutes and the qin, while the twelve young Chinese female dancers moved gracefully to the music. Men watched these girls' moves attentively, trying not to blink for they didn't' want to miss a single move they made; hypnotized by their beauty and their delicate grace. Their wives' eyes them enviously, craving to be as fine and swift; they talked, inside screaming for their husband's attention.  
  
Shang was there, sitting next to his father who kept whispering into Chuan Juan's ear words so soft they could reach his ears. Shang was probably the only man who paid less attention to the dancers and instead enjoyed the music his mother loved to hear. He was thinking of his mother again, her memory haunted him giving him strength and courage, telling him what was right and what was wrong, watching over him, and reminding him that she was important. He sighed. The memories of the banquets her mother had accompanied him stood inside his thoughts. Jiang would hold him by the hand when he was a child and show him around to her friends, he hated that the ladies would punch his cheeks and keep repeating how cute he was. Then he would sleep in his mother's arms whenever he felt tired. Sometimes his mother would be engaged in those silly conversations and he would interrupt her with childish comments. Those times were gone, and so was his mother; and only the memory remained. How much he wished his mother would be sitting next to his father instead of his stepmother. Banquets and Festivities were the only times in which they pretended to love each other. Shang liked those moments even if they were just as fake as a mask.  
  
Shang had spotted some of his mother's friends that night. They went all over him to shower him with questions and of course, didn't waste the opportunity to introduce their daughters of to him. At his age he was a very requested candidate to be betrothed to the daughters of noble men, although he wasn't interested on taking any of them.  
  
Na Lei was sitting with her parents at the other end of the table, opposite to Shang. The young man had tried to meet his eyes but it seemed she was avoiding him for she was just stared at the table and didn't touch the plate full of exquisite food and she would just bite her nails. Shang sensed certain uneasiness on her, and he could tell it was because of her father right next to her who spoke even louder with every sip he drank of his glass of rice wine. Na Lei felt totally humiliated, and it was in front of the finest families in China. Who would take her for a wife in the future when she was the daughter of this man?  
  
Shang wanted to talk to her at least one minute, but he couldn't walk over where she sat without being teased.  
  
The emperor requested a toast for the wealth and prosperity of his country. Then he announced addressing General Li that Huns had crossed the Great Wall and threatened the peace of their country. Women gasped with the startling news, while men raised their wine for another toast to their victory over the Huns.  
  
The wine started to make a stronger effect on Lieutenant Qiao Den. He began to scold Na Lei for being so quiet.  
  
Patiently, the young woman suggested her father to calm down but he took her words wrong and lost his temper. "You do not tell me what to do," the man yelled, "Useless brat!" Everyone there was watching the lieutenant. The women whispered into each other's ears. Na Lie broke into tears; the poor girl, which had been her crime? All the people sitting on the table had heard her father. It wasn't enough for him to make her cry at home; he had to yell at her in front of everyone so she would be humiliated. She stood up, and even then, despite the watchful eyes Qiao Den yelled, "Now you're gonna cry. Is this your solution? All women break into tears." Na Lei walked away from him, but he grabbed her arm, demanding, "Why do you dishonor me like this?" It was until then that a man pulled him away to release Na Lei's arm, which made the lieutenant get even more irritated. A quarrel between those two man began and everyone watched.another feast had ended in disaster. Na Lei ran away out of the room and Shang went after her.  
  
Na Lei reached the quiet and lonely gardens of the Imperial Palace, and sat on the grass of the garden weeping.  
  
Shang caught up with her seconds later; he sat by her side and put a hand on her shoulder saying, "It's ok."  
  
Not daring to look at him she replied "Of course it's not ok. My reputation was ruined in front of everyone.now they're gonna think I'm like him. Leave me alone, you don't wanna be seen with me!"  
  
"Hey it's not your fault," Shang soothed," Your father is one person and you are another different person. You can't get the blame for his actions."  
  
"It doesn't matter now," she cried.  
  
"But what will everyone say?" Na Lei questioned, "Haven't you seen the court ladies whispering gossip?"  
  
"Of course I have," he answered, "The thing is, you don't have to pay much attention to them. Most of the gossip isn't true."  
  
"Thank you," said Na Lei. She wiped the tears from her eyes with the sleeves of her delicate silk dress. Then, she turned her eyes to Shang and he looked into hers as well. He was glad he was there by her side to cheer her up and the way he saw it, it seemed it she had felt better.  
  
Suddenly, Na Lei wrapped her arms around Shang. He was stunned for a moment, but then he replied the embrace. "Do you hate me?" she whispered softly as the breeze in the air.  
  
Shang pulled away and assured, "Of course not. You're a nice and friendly girl. How could I?"  
  
P.S. I can't assure you that I will update this story this weekend since I'm really working on my other story this week, but I do assure you that Yin Yang Out Of Balance is being updated in a few more days and there's a new story written by my friend Lynn and me. I hope you guys like them. 


	4. Looking back

Chapter 4 Looking Back  
  
Everyone in the Li house gathered up at the kitchen to have breakfast with General Li before he left to war. Jen Chun had done her best with the meal and they all complimented her kindness and good taste.  
  
"Son," the General spoke up dropping the chopsticks on his bowl, "You told me you didn't know Lieutenant Qiao Den's daughter." He made a pause and stared at his blushing son suspiciously, "How come you were consoling her last night?" No trace of anger was on him, in fact, he seemed simply curious and slightly cheerful.  
  
Shang choked his food and hit his chest. "I."he said reluctantly, "I was just trying to be nice with the girl. Gods, he envied the grains of rice in his bowl that were about to be eaten, if he were one of them he wouldn't have to put up with his father's teasing.  
  
General Li let out a laugh turning to his young wife, "I must say, he has an exquisite taste for women."  
  
Chan Juan uttered a laugh covering her face with the fancy colourful fan she carried everywhere she went.  
  
Meanwhile, Shang counted numbers trying to keep his temper cool but inside his loathing for Chan Juan wanted to explode like fireworks on New Year's Day. "It's not true," said Shang through gritted teeth.  
  
"Indeed," assented the General, "Son it's all right to like a woman as long as you keep yourself focused on what's important, and that is your military career."  
  
"Yes, father," he replied, "but maybe I'm not ready for that yet."  
  
Once done with breakfast, the whole family followed the General to the stables to bid him "fair well".  
  
Chan Juan burst into tears and kissed her husband like twenty times pleading him to take care and return home soon. Shang felt a little out of place, as if his presence was not required there, for his father didn't take his eyes off the sappy little woman holding him close. Things had changed a lot since Chan Juan appeared in their lives; his father had traded him for a wife and he wondered what was next, probably the child she carried would be more loved by his father than he was; after all, that baby was conceived by the woman his father truly loved and not by the woman with whom he was forced to marry and fought all the time.  
  
When the General finally let go from Chan Juan, he turned to his son. They stared at each other as if they were complete strangers meeting face to face for the very first time. Perhaps they had become that, Shang had turned even quieter and the General was too busy with Chan Juan. The elder man placed his hand on the young man's shoulder giving him a light pat. "Take care of the house."  
  
Shang stepped back. "Father, may I go to war with you?" asked Shang, his eyes pleading like a child wanting a new toy, "I am old enough to assume my responsibility as your eldest son."  
  
The General shook his head, a fond grin showed on his face. "You will not go to war.yet, for you are still very young," he concluded, "Though you will assume your responsibility by staying in your home taking care of your family."  
  
It was not fair, other men his age and even younger were sent to war, and he couldn't go only because his father wanted him to take care of his pregnant stepmother. What could happen to them at home? War was in the battlefield, not at homes and least of all in the Imperial City. Shang's features turned somber. "She is not my family," he spat sourly turning to Chan Juan, "My family died when Mother passed away to the heavens."  
  
"What?" the father raised his voice angrily, "I am getting tired of you always showing lack of courtesy to your stepmother. She has done you no harm!"  
  
Shang frowned and walked away heading to his room without saying goodbye. He locked himself from everyone and everything, grieving, complaining and cursing his ancestors for letting him suffer so much throughout his life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A week later, Shang was outside practicing some sword moves, when he heard a cry coming from the inside. He rushed to see what was happening. There, he found Jen Chun helping Chan Juan walk to her room.she was about to give birth. "Young master Li, could you go and fetch the doctor?" the lady asked calmly, "your sibling is about to be born." Shang nodded and ran outside to get his horse.  
  
He returned within an hour and decided to walk along through the neighborhood; maybe by chance he would meet Na Lei there. Tired of waiting, he sat on the ground resting his head on both hands. It was a bit embarrassing to hear the screams coming from his house. Was childbirth that painful? He sighed, thanking the gods he was a man, therefore, he would never know. His father came to his thoughts. 'What is he doing now?' he wondered. He swallowed hard as he remembered the dispute they had before he left, it was so silly now that he looked things back, and for that he had not said goodbye to him and wish him good luck. 'What if something happened to him at the battlefield?' Shang began to torture himself with questions, 'What if he never comes home?' A shrill cry reached his ears disturbing his thoughts echoing inside his head. That moment, he pitied all women for coping with childbirth, wondering why the gods requested them to fulfill such a dreadful errand when they were so fragile and weak.  
  
The baby was born, and no longer were her cries heard outside. Lost in his own thoughts he had not happened to notice. Na Lei was studying his back. He noticed until she sat next to him.  
  
"What are you thinking?" she inquired merrily, "You look so pensive."  
  
His worries vanished the moment he caught a glimpse of Na Lei, mustering all the courage inside of him, Shang answered, "My father."  
  
"You miss him?"  
  
"It's not that."  
  
"What's it then?" she spoke softly, "You can tell me."  
  
"Well, it's just that I didn't behave like a son when he left."  
  
"You mean you two argued about something?"  
  
"Yes, and I didn't even said goodbye to him."  
  
Na Lei sighed, all this time she had fooled herself thinking Shang's family was perfect, that his relationship with his father was sacred, untouched by quarrels.  
  
"I wanted to go to battle with him, but he didn't let me," Shang went on to her surprise," I got frustrated for all the years I've been training to be a warrior and the only task I get is to stay home taking care of my stepmother and her baby."  
  
"I don't want to be taken wrong but he's probably doing it to keep you from peril," Na Le offered.  
  
"You must be right, then in the other hand he knows better that I am bound to fight in battle. Sooner or later I must leave home and soar in search of glory within the battlefield."  
  
The wisdom in Shang's words amazed Na Lei and she was about to say something but then Jen Chun interrupted them, "Young Master Li, come, quick. You must see the baby."  
  
He turned to Na Lei immediately and she assented.  
  
"You have the cutest brother, he's so much alike you," the maid said on their way.  
  
What did he care for that baby? "He's not your brother," he reminded himself, "You have no brothers or sisters because mother only had you."  
  
Shang walked into the house and Jen Chun carried the new born baby to him. "See? He has the same eyes you have."  
  
Shang stared at the fragile creature in the maid's arms, he meant no harm and put his little hand inside his mouth. Involuntarily, a chuckle escaped from Shang.  
  
"I'd better take him to his mother before he begins to cry," Jen Chun said, "The child must be hungry." Shang nodded. The baby did not seem to be the evil half-brother he created in his imagination. There was no malice in that little baby so innocent.  
  
Jen Chun came out of the room holding her hands together grinning. "Oh that baby reminds me so much of you when you were one," said the woman timidly, "I was with your mother when you were born, and I was the first to hold you." She sighed and drifted off to the memories. "You were so little and so adorable and your mother was filled with joy. That was the day I saw her smile the most. She told me you were her little bundle of joy. She loved you more than life itself."  
  
A grin appeared on Shang's sturdy features, half of him was glad to remember his mother and the other half was melancholy.  
  
Thanks for requesting me to update. Lol. Sorry for the delay.writing 3 stories at the same time is not easy toil. Lol. Well the people who read this story and appreciate my work thank you very much: Lynn, Traum, YunCyn, Bakaro, ToughSpirit and the future readers and reviewers. 


	5. Comparisons

I'm really sorry for not uploading this story for months. I had the idea of the chapter but I kept changing it. I promise I won't take that long with the next chapter.  
  
I'd like to thank Lynn, ToughSpirit, Traum, YunCyn, Merayna, and Leona.Thanks a lot for your patience. I really appreciate people are reading what I write.  
  
Chapter 5 Comparisons  
  
Winter came. An-Shing (peaceful victory), was growing more each day. In the meantime, Chan Juan received two letters from the General. It seemed he would be away for a few more weeks for the Huns refused to surrender their invasion. Shang got no letters from his father. 'No wonder, with all the things he has to do, he has no spare time to write something to his son.no definitely a son I'm ok, don't worry about me would take too long to write.' Shang thought bitterly, 'Still he has time for his silly wife and new son, but well after all, I am no longer part of his perfect little family..Shang how can you be so stupid and keep forgetting?"  
  
The cold weather has caused the little baby to catch one of those nasty colds. Shang knew he would be ok since the men of the Li family were strong. As for Chan Juan, she got all stressed out and used all kinds of ancient remedies to cure her son.  
  
Na Lei and Shang developed a friendship between them after the birth of An- Shing. The two would stroll down the alley after sunset (despite the rules in the Chinese society about an unmarried man and woman seen together). The war situation and Shang's new baby brother favored these meetings every day.  
  
To start, Na Lei was left completely alone at home, except for the old lady who served her family, who never noticed when she left the house to join Li Shang outside, for the lady went to sleep right after the setting of the sun. Shang's absence in the Li house was no big deal either; Chan Juan and Jen Chun busied themselves tending the baby; therefore they didn't bother wonder where could Shang be.  
  
It was thanks to those meetings that Na Lei and Shang got to know each other better and learned they had more in common than they expected. Also, talking to Na Lei provided Shang the opportunity to trust someone and speak openly about his inner most thoughts and feelings (except for his crush for her), things he dared not tell anyone but this young woman.  
  
"How's your baby brother coping with his cold?" asked Na Lei beginning a conversation.  
  
"He's fine," Shang answered coldly, a bit irritated by the question. Why did everyone had to worry about the baby, and why Na Lei, the only person he cared for had to be interested on his brother?  
  
Noting Shang's attitude towards An-Shing, the young lady decided to change the subject. She knew Shang was experiencing jealousy about his newborn brother, but she understood him. Shang, being a teenager only wanted some attention for himself, but of course, he was too damn proud to admit it. So, he would just lock away from everyone and everything in hopes that the people around him would feel some pity inside and would at least pretend to show some interest on him. The truth was that he only wanted to feel that someone worried and cared about him; he simply wanted to feel loved.  
  
"Has your father written to you?" Na Lei tried again, but she failed.  
  
"No," replied Shang. His mood was not very good that day and Na Lei's questions were making it even worse.  
  
They continued walking in silence until Na Lei began, "Shang, I didn't mean to."  
  
She was cut off by Shang, "It's not you," a lopsided smile spread across his handsome features, "Forgive me."  
  
Relieved to the fact he was not angry at her, Na Lei let out a sigh. "I was wondering if you would want to come over to my house and .I could prepare something to eat. I'm learning a few recipes."  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"You won't regret it."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Na Lei did her best to impress Shang with the meal. He had offered to help several times but she politely refused it. "I doubt you can cook your own breakfast," she said, "Cooking is the woman's job."  
  
"It's not my fault they've been spoiling me with a maid all of my life," he said defensively.  
  
"Perhaps you could learn a bit of cooking," Na Lei went on seriously, "It could be useful someday."  
  
"I wouldn't mind some cooking lessons as long as you're the teacher," said Shang timidly.  
  
"It would be my pleasure."  
  
Na Lei finished the cooking all by herself while Shang waited sitting on a cushion next to the little table.  
  
The pleasant smell of pork chops, chicken and spice flew into Shang's nostrils and his stomach gave a lurch.he was beginning to feel very hungry.  
  
Na Lei placed a plate with pork chops and some spicy chicken, and a bowl of rice to complete the meal. "You can eat now. I'll go and prepare tea for you."  
  
Shang was very grateful to Na Lei, though he felt so useless at the same time for not being able to help her. He wanted to wait for her to come and eat with him, but she insisted he should eat before the food got cold, for then it wouldn't taste as good. So, Shang began eating and to his delight the food was exquisite.  
  
Na Lei came over and served him tea. "So what do you think?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"It's delicious; I mean.I've never tasted anything like this before."  
  
"I thought so myself," agreed Na Lei. Modesty was definitely not one of her virtues.  
  
"Where did you learn to cook like this?" questioned Shang with his mouth full of rice (even so, he looked quite charming).  
  
"Just by watching the servant since my childhood, the rest came along by pure talent," she added smiling with grand satisfaction, "it's the one thing I do that pleases my father."  
  
After the meal, Shang's mood chanced again. This time, he wasn't irritated, it was quite the opposite. Na Le would've preferred him to be angry, at least he would be saying something. Instead, he stayed in silence completely lost in his thoughts. His silence sometimes scared her. It was as if he were taken to another place.  
  
She called his name about five times and finally he replied in a clumsy "Huh?"  
  
"What are you thinking of?" she inquired flirtatiously.  
  
"Nothing," he said simply.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I.yes."  
  
"Come on tell me," Na Lei insisted with a pleading look in her eyes Shang could not resist. "I swear I will tell no one."  
  
"My mother," Shang answered, "she died the first days of winter."  
  
Na Lei nodded, not knowing what to say, though she understood the woe of not having a mother.  
  
"It seems I am the only person who remembers she ever existed," Shang went on, "I bet my father hasn't cared to."  
  
He was not allowed to complete the sentence at the sight of Na Lei trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"At least your mother loved you," she whispered bitterly, "Don't complain about your father when you have memories of your mother and you together."  
  
"I.what's wrong with you?" Shang asked softly. He wondered why had Na Lei taken this so personal. He was aware that like him, she had lost her mother but he never knew how.  
  
"You really don't know how lucky you are," shrieked Na Lei as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
Shang placed a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. "I don't understand," said the young man.  
  
Na Lei sniffed and looked into Shang's eyes. "I was always a load to this family. My father wanted to have a son naturally, and well I was born into this world being a girl to his misfortune. My mother could not conceive children after me and my father took pleasure with other woman. You know what she called me?" She made a pause to glance at Shang's incredulous face, then she continued, "She said I was an evil curse, she told me every single day."  
  
"I'm sorry, Na."  
  
"You don't know what's it like when your mother looks at you with suck loathing eyes and yells at you.and spanks you for no reason. Of course you don't understand," Na Lei went on, "You don't know what's it like when your mother leaves you to the hands of a man with a lack of judgment who gets drunk all the time."  
  
She wept even harder. "Your mother is not with you because of her own will, but mine ran away from her responsibilities when I was five.." her voice turned very audible and hesitant, "she killed herself before my eyes saying it was my entire fault. Every mistake, everything wrong that happened to her, the pain, and my father hitting her...all.was.my.damned.fault."  
  
That moment, Shang felt so stupid and so insensitive. Na Lei was right. How dare he complain about his life when Na Lei had a hell of a life? His father never mistreated him to tell the truth.  
  
He pitied Na Lei but at the same time he admired her for coping with all those living nightmares.  
  
Hesitating, he wrapped his arms around Na Lei and she rested her head on his shoulder crying. "Please forgive me," said Shang.  
  
"It's not your fault." 


	6. Shang's Choice

Dear Readers, Thank you so much for waiting me to upload.. I know what's it like when you want a story to be uploaded. My apologies for taking so long and my gratitude for receiving your nice reviews and constructive criticism.  
  
Chapter 6: Shang's Choice  
  
Shang was beginning to worry about his father's well-being during the battles against the Huns. As far as he recalled, the General had never taken so long to return home from war victoriously portraying a golden medal given by the emperor in gratitude for his courage in the battlefield and his loyalty towards his country.  
  
One cold night, Shang went into the stables to prepare his horse. He remembered the steed was a present for his sixteenth birthday and ever since the first time he rode on him, Shang became very fond of him. The young man placed the saddle on the horse's back and gave him a pat on the forehead.  
  
Later that night, Shang entered the room where his father kept the swords, medals and armor. No longer hesitating, yet trying to make the least noise as possible he put on his armor, which once was owned by his father when he was around the same age Shang was. All of a sudden, the memory of the first time he saw that fien metal armor flashed into his mind...  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ Shang was ten years old and he sneaked into the same room where his father kept his most precious belongings, which were of course his military devices. The General had barely returned home from war bearing a golden medal with a dragon engraved on it, the symbol of the Chinese Imperial Army. Shang silently observed his father polishing the medal and placing it inside a wooden box with the other ones he had received before his military services.  
  
The Li family was proud of having a military lineage of great Generals for twelve generations and Li Shang wouldn't be the exception. The boy had been very interested in martial arts, sword fights, arrow shooting and everything involved in the Art of War since a very early age. Naturally, his father encouraged him to learn everything, which kept him from hanging around with the other kids and "wasting time just fooling around", like his father would call the games played during childhood. So, Shang grew up lonely with no friends to easen the grief he had to face when his parents would begin their endless quarrels.  
  
How much he admired his dear father as a child. The General was the brave man Shang wanted to be as an adult. To him, his father was invinsible.  
  
"Li-Shang" called out the General as a chuckle softened his sturdy features, "I know you are there, come, there is something I wish to show you."  
  
Obediently, the ten year old emerged from his hiding place timidly looking down at his feet. "Yes, sir?"  
  
"Someday you will return home after war bearing medals for your services to honor the Li family and you shall make me proud, Li Shang." Shang's face lightened up. He so badly wanted that day to come. He dreamed himself riding on a horse during a Victory Parade held in his honour.  
  
The General awoke him from his daydream as he placed a marvelous metal armor before his eyes. "This was my first armor," said the General proudly, "It was a gift from your grandfather to me when I turned sixteen."  
  
Shang stared in awe at the fine armor and his father went on, "When you're older it shall be yours and someday you shall pass it on to your son."  
  
Shang placed the helmet on his head and let out a laugh when he noticed his head was not yet big enough to fit in it.  
  
"Careful, Li Shang."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ A grin spread across his face when he placed the helmet on his head which now fit perfectly. It seemed the right time to wear the armor and join his father's troops to fight.  
  
The young man went out to mount on his horse.  
  
Na Lei was the only person who knew about Shang's intentions to join his father in the battlefield. Part of her didn't want him to risk his life needlessly yet she felt she was no one to keep him from doing so. In the end, she decided to pray the gods he would return home safe and bid him farewell. Despite the cold, she awaited outside the front door to say goodbye when he would pass by.  
  
Riding his white steed and wearing his armor, which made him look even more handsome and distinguished, Shang came out of his house's front door.  
  
Na Lei smiled. Immediately, Shang dismounted his horse to talk to the girl before he left.  
  
"Wow, you came," Shang began, "I was thinking of stopping by your house."  
  
"I came to wish you good luck,"she said trembling.  
  
"Thank you very much," replied Shang.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thanks again."  
  
There was a moment of silence between them, but Na Lei got on her toes and planted a kiss on Shang's lips. His eyes went wide open in astonishment. Who would have thought so...Na Lei kissing him, a girl breaking the rules.  
  
"I want you to come back soon," said Na Lei softly, "I will be waiting for you. Do nothing stupid, ok? That was my good luck kiss, but still I shall pray for you to return safe and triumphant."  
  
Shang nodded speechless, yet he was beaming with joy for Na Lei's good luck kiss.  
  
AN: I know this last part was a bit disgusting, well you all know Na Lei is not for Shang, you just keep reading and tell me what you think. 


End file.
